powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Super Typhoon
Power Rangers Super Typhoon is the adaptation of the 35th Super Sentai season, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Plot All is well in the world until The Dark Space Empire returns after thousands of years to conquer Earth. So 5 young people must become Power Rangers, gaining some powers of past Power Rangers along the way. Typhoon Rangers Allies Master Specter - An alien from another dimension who can disguise himself as a human-like head. He provides information on the past rangers, aliens, and sometimes just life knowledge Polly- A robotic parrot that Master Specter brought to Earth with him. Polly is always flying around and entertaining people Joe & Lewis - Two comedic newspaper journalists who are always doing odd jobs for the local paper and who are always wondering who the Typhoon Rangers are. Villains Dark Space Empire The Overlord Lord Kronos General Dark Horn General Klinker/Sydney General Spelzzer MechaMen Clawgors Mark De Fluer Monsters Cryxsos Nobog Malanasa Zeldar Claytron Count Pixllelos Menchako Resprok Imp Org Space Magician Zeldaiger Gazzai Callajat Magrannon Scourf Voralax Starmax Gallon Cain Zankatru Power Ranger Dimensions The Power Ranger Dimensions are a group of mysterious worlds where the past power rangers live and stop evil. Hidden in these worlds are Power Keys that the ranger use to transform into the main rangers. There are over 30 different teams of Past Power Rangers in all of the worlds, including past ranger teams unknown even to Zordon. The Red Typhoon Ranger has the ability to transform into the past red rangers The Blue Typhoon Ranger has the ability to transform into the past blue rangers The Green Typhoon Ranger has the ability to transform into the past green/black rangers The Yellow Typhoon Ranger has the ability to transform into the past yellow rangers The Pink Typhoon Ranger has the ability to transform into the past pink rangers. The Silver Typhoon Ranger has the ability to transform into past 6th rangers.﻿ Morphers, Weapons, & Zords Typhoon Cell Morpher - '''Electronic cellphone that the Typhoon Rangers use to become Power Rangers. They put little minifigures inside the phone to transform.' '''Typhoon Slashers - '''Powerful Swords that each ranger comes with '''Typhoon Musket - '''Muskets that are similar to the Typhoon Slashers Typhoon Cannon - the finisher cannon '''Power Keys - '''Little minifigures/keys that the rangers use to transform into past Power Rangers. '''Super Silver Morpher' - Cellphone device that the Silver Ranger uses to assume his ranger powers. Like the Typhoon Cell Morpher, a Power Key is inserted for transformation. Silver Ranger Gold Mode - Silver Ranger's upgrade Silver Spear - '''The Silver Ranger's personal tool that can change into 3 different modes '''Typhoon Combat Megazord Red - Sailboat Blue - Fighter Jet Green - Racecar Yellow - Trailer Pink - Submarine Typhoon Combat Megazord Modes * Mystic Dragon Mode *Delta Runner 1 Mode *Red Lion Mode - Centaur/Samurai *Mini Zord Mode *Mach Eaglezord Mode *Tyrannodrillus Mode Silver - Tyrannodrillus Space Drill Mode/Dinosaur Mode/Tyrannodrillus Megazord Typhoon Combat Megazord + Tyrannodrillus Megazord + Mach Eaglezord = Tsunami Megazord Episodes 0. Power Rangers 20th Anniversary Special #Legacy of the Power Rangers Part 1 - The Dark Space Empire was sealed away many years ago thanks to the efforts of all the previous Super Typhoon Power Rangers. But now the evil empire has returned, & it's up to 5 unlikely heroes to become Power Rangers & save the day. Will they defend the Earth or fail? #Legacy of the Power Rangers Part 2 - After Cryxsos is defeated the rangers have to stop a portal that will help the Dark Space Empire escape into Earth. #Mystic Dreams - Derek must master the Mystic Dragon for the Mystic Dragon Mode Megazord, while the space port rift that was made from Master Specter opens up, taking the them to the world of Mystic Force. #Old Enemies/Old Friends - Adam has to face an old friend when he becomes a monster called Nobog. #Lost Judgement - The rangers are transported into the world of SPD, where they are mistaken by the SPD rangers to be A - Squad. Meanwhile, Adam has a monster after him while he's trying to find the Delta Runner 1 so he can have hold over the Delta Runner 1 Megazord. #Trust in Me - Carly & Vince enter a martial arts competition, while a monster called Malansa crashes the party. Carly and Vince have to remember their martial arts skills they need to save the day. #Time After Time - Sally is looking for her ring she lost, while the rangers all go to a rennisance fair, but while Sally is looking for her ring she has to destroy a monster called Zeldar. #It's All In The Cards - Carly and Vince play a card game with their friends, while a card playing monster called Claytron attacks the city, and Carly and Vince must turn into Heart Queen and Clover King to use their trump card to overrule him. #Wild Beast Part 1 - The rangers are transported into the world of Wild Force, and a monster called Count Pixellelos captures the Red Lion Zord, which ends up in VInce's posession. Derek starts to wonder if he should become Master Org to defeat the Count Pixellelos. #Wild Beast Part 2 - Derek finds the seeds of Master Org, but decides not to use them due to their evil power. At the same time, Vince is trying to activate the Red Lion Zord. #Wild Samurai - When the rangers find the world of Samurai, Derek takes the seeds of Master Org with him. As the Samurai rangers they use their kanji power to help boost the Red Lion Zord, but Derek becomes Master Org when the urge becomes to strong . #Master Org - Derek goes back to the world of Wild Force, and rules over the Orgs as his minions are ordered to fight the rangers. Meanwhile, Vince tries to revert Derek back to normal, and finally does so when he tells Derek of all the evil Master Org has done. #Rise of the Overlord - The evil ruler of the Dark Space Empire resurfaces just as the remants of Master Org dissapear. Derek beleives that Master Org has in fact become the overlord. #Camping Trip - The rangers all take a day off & go on a camping trip,which does not go as ecxpected when a monster called Mechanko shows up. Meanwhile, Master Specter discovers that he is the good twin brother of Dark Specter. #Kronos's Last Stand - Kronos creates copies of the rangers,and the rangers have to their evil forms, and Adam discovers a secret about General Klinker. Kronos nearly wins,but the tables turn when Kronos is almost destroyed by the typhoon rangers. #Hats and Rangers - The victory is short lived when Dark Horn sends Derek's old friend Mark De Fluer, who sided with the Dark Space Empire some time ago, to take back all the ranger keys from the rangers. The rangers manage to steal some of Mark's own ranger keys, but still have to convince him to change his ways. #Shogun's Heart - Dark Horn faces the rangers in a one - on - one battle, but they are saved from a warrior in silver #Silver Ranger Part 1 - Master Specter's son Justin shows up unexcpectedly, but Master Specter has doubts about his own son becoming a ranger. #Silver Ranger Part 2 - Justin gets the cell phone when the rangers are in trounble needing help destroying a monster called Respork along with the sixth ranger key, and uses his silver powers to unlock his new upgrade, along with his zord, the legendary Tyrannodrillus. #Footprints in Time - The rangers travel into the world of Dino Thunder, where the rangers have to face the hypnotized rangers of Dino Thunder in Super Dino Mode while trying to destroy a new monster called Space Magician. #On Your Mark, Get Set, Go ! - The rangers travel into the world of turbo, where Adam gets an interest in racing, and Justin competes with him but they have to use their racing skills to turn into the Blue and Green Turbo rangers. #Zord Stories - Derek Discovers a combination where all the Zords can combine to form the Typhoon Ultrazord, but the combination does not work, but Derek brings the rangers together to use all the zords and bring the team together, #Final Win? Part 1 - The rangers face off General Klinker and General Cacutis, and when they are destroyed, they finally confront Lord Dark Horn. #Final Win? Part 2 - After facing Dark Horn, all the rangers confront and face the overlord. The rangers have to summon the courage of all the Power Rangers, and by doing so they finally defeat the overlord. After the final battle, the Rangers give up their powers, and return to their normal lives.﻿ #Back In Action - The Dark Space Empire awakens once more, and the rangers are called back into action, but they have to regain their powers by destroying the latest monster Imp Org. #Learning From Your Friends - Carly & Vince, after taking their last karate lesson, learn from Casey, the fomer red Jungle Fury Ranger, by taking his class to learn how to defeat an ancient enemy, Cryxsos, in a new form. #Ancient Space - The rangers head off to space, where a revived Hydro Hog sends her army to capture the rangers, only to be helped by the citizens of Planet Aquitar. #Adventures of Space - The rangers have to go back home, but their ship is being repaired. Rita sees this as a perfect opprotunity to unleash a giant Lord Zedd statue on Planet Aquitar, but the rangers use an ancient ledgend of Planet Aquitar, the alien rangers, to destroy it. #True Heroes of TV - The rangers see a japanese show about themselves on TV, with several differences from the ranger's adventures #Love & Lust Part 1 - Lord Kronos unleashes the most powerful monster, Zeldaiger, the rangers have ever faced, and the rangers must activate the Mighty Morphin Keys to defeat him. #Love & Lust Part 2 - When The Overlord & all the power rangers villains unleash an all - out attack, the rangers must find out the secret to lock the villains away & save the earth. #Storm of Ninjas - The rangers travel into the world of Ninja Storm , where Shane loses a power disc, which ends up in Derek's hands. #Mad Science - Adam discovers one of his worst enemies: A mad scientist who turned Sdyney in to General Klinker. Adam decides to stop his plan of ruling the world. #Zeo Storm - Mark De Fleur returns, and steals the zeo crystals. The rangers must activate Zeo ranger keys to destroy them. #Harmony Part 1 - The Overlord launches a full - scale invasion of the universe, and the rangers cannot decide how to work together to destroy all the evil forces. #Harmony Part 2 - The rangers have their final battle with the villians, and sacrifice their powers for good to seal away the Dark Space Empire forever for good. See Also Category:Series Category:Adaptations Category:Ideas Wiki